Broken Wings
by Futari dake no Toki
Summary: Curto,mas não é uma oneshort. para os curiosos:SasuNaru Surgiu da minha mente no meio da aula de portugues... primeira fic,dá pelo menos uma olhadinh vai?i.i
1. First Night

Broken Wings

Broken Wings

"_Talvez, seja a ultima vez que nos veremos..."._

Um dia calmo em konoha. Ou pelo menos é o que pensava. Naruto conseguira se tornar Hokage depois que trou-se Sasuke de volta, parecia tudo perfeito, sem Orochimaru, sem missões, ataques, sem Akatsuki...

Mesmo assim havia algo que incomodava Naruto.

- "O que será?" -pensou- "Essa sensação...".

Ouvem-se batidas na porta.

- Entre.

-Naruto?-diz um jovem de olhos e cabelos negros.

-É você Sasuke? O que foi?

-Me disseram que você anda meio estranho. O que foi? Orochimaru se foi, a Akatsuki destruída e Itachi morto!

-Mas é por isso mesmo o motivo... -suspirou - Nunca pensei que realizar meus sonhos seria tão vasio.

E Naruto novamente começou a observar a vista da janela da sala do Hokage.

Sasuke se preocupou com a fase triste de seu amado. Neste momento sem pensar,por impulso do próprio corpo, Naruto foi abraçado por trás e ele ouviu a voz de Sasuke:

- Não se preocupe eu sempre estarei com você. E te protegerei com minha própria vida se necessário.

Essas palavras abriram um breve sorriso na fase de Naruto, mas logo depois o fez chorar...

- O que ouve? Falei algo de errado?

-Nada-diz tentando esconder as lagrima. -Sasuke, obrigado por estar aqui.

Um sorriso brota nos lábios do moreno.

- Huh. De nada.

Sem mais uma palavra se beijaram e logo em seguida se abraçaram.

Mesmo com os consolos de seu melhor amigo aquele que se denominava 6º Hokage sabia que tendo a Kyuubi dentro de si, mesmo depois de se tornar um Hokage, continuariam existindo aqueles que o olhariam com olhos de desprezo e medo. Também sabia que se continuasse assim ir ria aparecer alguém que poderia atacá-lo e ferir a si e as pessoas que ama.

Mas no momento só queria continuar assim com Sasuke, só mais um pouco...

Olá,

Está curta eu sei u.u

Essa fic... Ta podre eu sei i.i

Resultado por escrever em um bloquinho de notas no meio da aula. (ñ é a toua q vai mal na escola¬¬)

CALADO!ò.ó

Dividirei os cap. mesmo q esteja curto, na part q de + suspense.

U.S.E.N.I.d.A: (p/os primeiros q vem isso significa:Ultra Especial Nada Importante da Autora.) Se "isso" estiver postado é tudo graças a Frekie-sama, q me ajudou a recuperar minha senha...(pessoa criada pelo cociente: nem sabe lembrar da senha q coisa burra.¬¬)

-Ò.ÓEU JÁ DISSE Q Ñ ENTENDO INGLÊS DIREITO!

E - voltando ao normal - a Miko Nina Chan q me ensinar a postar aqui. Mandou-me até e-mail T.T

Três reviws no mínimo.


	2. Second Night

Broken Wings

Broken Wings

-second nigth-

Uma lua que brilha uma paisagem que não muda e só o sangue a ser derrabado...

-"Por que estão demorando tanto?"-Naruto continua o olhar a paisagem de sua janela, ate a porta ser aberta com força.

-Hokage-sama, o grupo voltou!

-Sim... E eles estão bem?

-Bom... É que... -esita-se a falar.

-Perguntei se estão bem. -fala serio com uma voz fria, assustando o mensageiro.

-Isso foi achado no local. -estende uma carta.

Naruto, a pega logo em seguida lendo-a. Seus olhos se arregalam.

-Esta carta foi mostrada para mais alguém?

-Não. Foi entregue diretamente ao senhor.

-Pois bem. Não ouse falar, nem comentar sobre isso a alguém... Se não; eu mesmo cortarei tua cabeça. -Tom muito assustador e maliguino.

-Si..Si..Si..Sim!-Tremendo de medo.

-Agora vá!

-Sim!-some em uma nuvem de fumaça.

-"Vai ser melhor assim. Sem ninguém saber...".

--

No hospital de Konoha...

-Hokage-sama, não deve entrar aí!

-Por que não? Não posso ajudar meus companheiros quando estão em risco de vida ou morte?!

- Não é isso Hokage-sama! Mas é que...

- Não interessa! Eu irei entrar!

O Hokage sem ao menos pedir licença entra.

- Naruto-kun!

- Shizune-neechan, como esta a situação de Neji?

- Esta em um estado critico. Esta até pior que a outra vez!

- Ultima vez... Shizune-neechan, me de permissão para fazer parte dessa cirurgia!

- Mas...!

- Agora!

- Sim! Você troque de lugar com ele e vá avizar a Tsunade-sama!

- Hai!

- Shizune-neechan, irei utilizar aquela técnica.

- Mas Naruto-kun você ainda nem se recuperou da ultima vez!

- Depois que acabar aqui terei que ir aos outros ainda. Não posso perder tempo!

O corpo de Naruto começa a brilhar de uma cor verde, uma aura de chacra sai e começa a ir à direção a Neji, com o contato seus ferimentos vão sarando rapidamente, sua começa a recobrar a consciência.

- Naruto...

A aura se espalha por todo o hospital e vai alem, chegando a cobrir o céu de todo o pais do fogo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Uhm... - Sasuke que estava desacordado há poucos minutos desperta.

- Que bom você acordou Sasuke-kun!

- Sakura, é você?

- Sim. Esta tudo bem agora, todos acordaram. -fala aliviada.

- Sei... O que ouve?

-Vocês foram atacados durante a missão e...

- Ah... Agora eu me lembro... -para pra pensar... - E os outros estão bem?

- Sim, mas... - A voz não sai.

- Mas...?

- O Naruto... Ele... -para.

- Não me vai dizer que...!

Sakura assinala com a cabeça.

- Não... – Repentinamente se levanta e corre em direção a porta.

Corredores escuros já é noite, Sasuke corria em direção a um dos quartos daquele imenso hospital, mas ao abrir só viu pessoas. Pessoas de rostos familiares, só não queria que o individuo na cama fosse quem estive se pensando.

- Sasuke... -Respondeu um dos presentes lá.

- Ele vai ficar bem?!- Perguntou ofegante.

- Não se preocupe. Ele é uma pessoa muito forte. -Respondei Godaime. - Vamos deixar a criança em paz.

Os adultos começam a sair do quarto. Alem do Uchiha mais dois esitaram a sair.

- Vocês não vão?

- Não. – Falou um jovem de longas madeixas castanhas e olhos aperolados.

- Não irei sair de perto dele. – Pronunciou um jovem de cabelos e olhos negros muito parecidos com o Uchiha.

Os dois seguravam fortemente as mãos de Uzumaki, como se largassem tudo estaria perdido.

- Hunf.

Assim os três ficaram a sentar ao lado do Hokage, o observando sonhar. Por toda noite.

Um amigo, um companheiro, um amante. Para todos significava a mesma coisa, mas não deixava de ser importante para tuas vidas por ele faria tudo, arriscaria tua vida por ele, mas por ele não poderia morrer. Pois se morresse, ele já não iria mais sorrir. E viria ate o inferno, trocaria sua alma pura e inocente como a de uma criança para que possamos viver mais uma vez. Nessas terras que ele prometeu mudar para melhor...

"Ele Uzumaki Naruto o Rokudaime Hokage da vila oculta da folha."

Segundo cap. Para aqueles que querem ler.

Essa era uma fic antiga, a primeira pra ser franca.

Estava no meu broquinho de mão já faz tempo.

Mas nunca fiquei a fim de escrever... ¬¬

Mudei completamente o rumo da estória. Antes nem chegava a essa cena da cama. -.-

Se me mandarem reviws comentando e querendo continuação, já tenho algo em mente. \(-.-)/

Já se não quiser eu não faço e tudo mundo fica feliz. º△º

Quatro ou + reviws.

Três no mínimo falando pra continuar.

Duas sugerindo idéias para outras fics.

E uma do frekie-sama não vale. Pq sei que ele vai posta¬¬ é o único q posto em todas.

Vocês têm 60 dias! É serio!Ò.óPostem!T.TEu também quero ser amada! ≧o≦ノ゜


End file.
